Tarea Pendiente
by LovelyDeadGirl
Summary: Cuando tu tarea es 'sobre la vida urbana en Japón', tu mente viaja automaticamente hacia esos amigos tuyos en el MSN... que al parecer te recuerdan mas de lo que TU te recuerdas. 'Y Yoh me está picando'. HoroRen. Weird fluff. Dedicado a Kyra! Happy bday!


**Tarea Pendiente**

Tao Ren no era una persona a la que gustaran las nuevas tecnologías. De hecho, odiaba las cosas modernas. ¿Quién preferiría esas informales y cortas notas tecleadas por dedos in instruidos y torpes, al precioso arte de escribir una carta a mano? Quizás Yoh, de tan flojo que era, o Manta, con su gran apego a la pequeña laptop, pero él de seguro que no. Gracias si se había acordado de la clave de la familia Tao en América (1). Pero los tiempos cambian, y la gente debe adecuarse a lo nuevo.

Para ser sinceros, ya, Ren estaba buscando información sobre la vida urbana de Japón, tarea encargada por su tutor privado de turno, y estaba tan flojo que decidió ahorrarse un rato, y entrar al Messenger. Yoh era japonés, debía saber.

Gemelo Benigno VISITEN FUNBARI ONSEN dice:

Hola Ren!

Gemelo Benigno VISITEN FUNBARI ONSEN dice:

Jijiji, cómo has estado?

Tao Ren dice:

No te importa, sólo vengo para que me contestes una duda.

Gemelo Benigno VISITEN FUNBARI ONSEN dice:

Annita y yo decoramos el árbol juntos en Navidad, sabes?

Gemelo Benigno VISITEN FUNBARI ONSEN dice:

Y Manta vendrá a comer más tarde

Tao Ren dice:

Yoh¿Cómo es la puta vida urbana en Japón?  
Gemelo Benigno VISITEN FUNBARI ONSEN dice:

Qué bien que estás aquí, tienes tiempo?

Gemelo Benigno VISITEN FUNBARI ONSEN dice:

Espera, agregaré a Horo

Se agregó a Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: a la conversación

Tao Ren dice:

Ese idiota tiene MSN?

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: dice:

Cómo que idiota?! ¬¬

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: dice:

Idiota tú señorito

Tao Ren dice:

Que yo sepa tú eres el único aquí que se merece ese calificativo.

Gemelo Benigno VISITEN FUNBARI ONSEN dice:

Jijiji, que es calificativo?

Tao Ren dice:

…

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: dice:

…

Tao Ren dice:

Bueno, quizás ambos se lo merezcan.

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: dice:

En fin, di algo, me estoy aburriendo.

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: dice:

Y Yoh no deja de picarme!

Gemelo Benigno VISITEN FUNBARI ONSEN dice:

Jijiji, tráeme la soooooda

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: dice:

Ve tú a buscarla!

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: dice:

Lo más probable es que Anna me haga poner ese mensaje si me ve!

Tao Ren dice:

Están uno al lado del otro?

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: dice:

Sip! Por qué?

Tao Ren dice:

Se están comunicando a través del ordenador estando uno al lado del otro?

Gemelo Benigno VISITEN FUNBARI ONSEN dice:

Jijijiji, sip!

Tao Ren dice:

…

Tao Ren dice:

Ambos merecen el calificativo.

Tao Ren dice:

En fin, alguien puede decirme cómo es la vida urbana en Japón?

Gemelo Benigno VISITEN FUNBARI ONSEN dice:

Ren, ya te dije que no se qué essiodfjaoisd

Tao Ren dice:

Ah?

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: dice:

Un segundo, pelea matrimonial.

Tao Ren dice:

Seguro…

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: dice:

AIOJFAISODFvañldsfv

Tao Ren dice:

…

_Ren miró su cuaderno, **en blanco**. Estaba allí por una tarea…pero comenzaba a dudar de que sus amigos pudieran ayudarle en algo esta vez. Cuando volvió los ojos a la pantalla, había unos tres mensajes palpitantes. Sonrió al leer el tercero. Ese idiota de Hoto…_

Gemelo Benigno VISITEN FUNBARI ONSEN abandonó la conversación.

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: dice:

Ja, eso le enseñará a no picarme por sodas

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: dice:

Por cierto

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: dice:

Anna me golpeó y…Feliz cumpleaños!

Tao Ren dice:

Ah, es verdad…

Tao Ren dice:

No lo recordaba.

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: dice:

… no recordabas TU cumpleaños?

Tao Ren dice:

…

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: dice:

Que es _en vísperas de año nuevo_?

Tao Ren dice:

Pues no aquí.

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: dice:

Que rayos, esto es estúpido!

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: dice:

Tengo una idea, invitaré a los demás!

Tao Ren dice:

Tú eres el estúpido.

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: dice:

Eso no fue bonito

Se agregó a -Chocolate Love- (L) a la conversación.

Se agregó a . Lyserg Diethel, detective privado a la conversación

. Lyserg Diethel, detective privado dice:

Ren?

. Lyserg Diethel, detective privado dice:

Horo, Anna te dijo que no!

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: dice:

Yoh empezó!

Tao Ren dice:

Perdón? ôo

. Lyserg Diethel, detective privado dice:

Lo siento

. Lyserg Diethel, detective privado dice:

Cómo has estado Ren? n.nU

Tao Ren dice:

Bien.

. Lyserg Diethel, detective privado dice:

o.o

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: dice:

Em… y que pasa con el moreno?

. Lyserg Diethel, detective privado dice:

Está aprendiendo a usar la computadora.

Tao Ren dice:

Ja, idiota.

-Chocolate Love- (L) dice:

Hola, Ren

Tao Ren dice:

…

Tao Ren dice:

En fin, al idiota

Tao Ren dice:

Tengo una tarea

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: dice:

Oh! Eh, lo siento, Anna me llama

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: dice:

Brb

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: ha cambiado su estado a vuelvo enseguida.

. Lyserg Diethel, detective privado dice:

Qué le habrás hecho? Se la escucha desde aquí…

Tao Ren dice:

… tu también estás ahí?

. Lyserg Diethel, detective privado dice:

Hum, sí, vinimos por las fiestas… Yoh nos invitó, ya sabes.

Tao Ren dice:

A mí nadie me invitó.

Tao Ren dice:

Y es mi cumpleaños

. Lyserg Diethel, detective privado dice:

Uh! Tema complicado verdad n.nU?

-Chocolate Love- (L) dice:

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

Tao Ren dice:

… gracias

Tao Ren dice:

Ya lo creo.

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: ha cambiado su estado a conectado.

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: dice:

Lyserg, Anna está gritando para que bajes

. Lyserg Diethel, detective privado dice:

Fiu

. Lyserg Diethel, detective privado dice:

Lo sé, la escucho desde aquí ¬¬

. Lyserg Diethel, detective privado dice:

Pero bajar a…?

. Lyserg Diethel, detective privado dice:

Oh! Oh, sí, que tonto, ya voy

. Lyserg Diethel, detective privado ha cambiado su estado a vuelvo enseguida.

Tao Ren dice:

…se están comportando extraño.

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: dice:

Jeje, tu crees?

Tao Ren dice:

… sí.

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: dice:

Eh… bueno, y qué tal tu tiempo en China?

Tao Ren dice:

Aburrido.

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: dice:

Woah, demasiada información! xD

Tao Ren dice:

¬¬ eso debía ser gracioso?

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: dice:

Hm, si, yo creo…

Tao Ren dice:

JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA

Tao Ren dice:

Contento?

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: dice:

… sigues siendo malvado conmigo TT.TT

Tao Ren dice:

Claro, sino no tendría propósito en esta vida, verdad?

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: dice:

TOT

_Rió de sólo pensar en la cara que estaría poniendo ese estúpido. Y que le gustaría verla, eso era un hecho. ¿Por qué no decirlo? Se veía tan estúpidamente bien cuando hacía tonterías. Ya había pensado antes en suicidarse por pensar eso, pero terminó de razonar que esa tontería no valía el derrame de sangre. Además, Kwan Dao se había quebrado el otro día, y su hermana le había quitado a Horaikken cuando, sonámbulo, destruyó toda la casa pensando que perseguía a Chocolove._

-Chocolate Love- (L) dice:

Ouch

Tao Ren dice:

…?

-Chocolate Love- (L) dice:

Ren, Horo dice que…

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: dice:

Así aprenderás a meterte en la vida de otros ¬¬

Tao Ren dice:

Seguros que no me ocultan nada?

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: dice:

Eh… por qué haríamos eso?

Tao Ren dice:

Es que no me invitaron a festejar las fiestas con ustedes, aunque recuerdan que es mi cumpleaños… puedo no ser la persona más brillante del mundo (aunque con ustedes como amigos comienzo a dudarlo) pero no es del todo normal.

Tao Ren dice:

Vamos Hoto, escúpelo, que pasa? Temes arruinar la fiesta sorpresa que están preparándome en el salón?

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: dice:

O.O…

-Chocolate Love- (L) dice:

O.O…

Tao Ren dice:

…Yo sólo estaba bromeando o.o

Snowboarding in Izumo ::Horo:: dice:

Ejem…

_Pero no llegó a escribir nada más, ya que alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación con fuerza: sus dos ex compañeros de equipo sólo gritaron "¡SORPRESA!" mientras tiraban unos papelitos al aire, dándoles un aire aún más patético que el que el Tao recordaba. Aún así, se sintió agradecido porque el tema del… encuentro en la casa Asakura no fuera verdad. En verdad, se sentiría un poco… poco… mal, al no ser invitado a una reunión como esa._

_-Ehm…_

_-Hola – saludó Chocolove aún en la misma posición "sorpresiva". – em…_

_-Para empezar Ren, no puedes matarnos, Anna ya hará eso… - comentó Horo, saliendo de la pose estúpida en la que estaban. – y tú serás el absoluto culpable._

_-Claro que no, son tan idiotas que se delataron solos – apuntó el chino, divertido._

_-Pero…_

_Anna gritó una vez más desde abajo, esta vez llamando a Chocolove, por alguna razón._

_-Ya, pero también es un poco culpa de Anna… esos gritos que pega se escuchan en toda la casa. – gruñó Chocolove, yéndose por donde vino, dejando sólo a los otros dos._

_-En realidad no había escuchado los gritos – se extrañó Ren._

_-Pues qué raro, porque estábamos en la habitación de aquí al lado y se escuchaban perfecto… - ambos comenzaron a mirar hacia todos lados pensando en lo extraño que puede ser el mundo a veces. -En fin, supongo que ya que te arruinamos la sorpresa, deberíamos bajar para que veas al resto¿no?_

_-Hn – respondió el otro. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a los demás, y de preguntarle de una vez por todas a Yoh cómo carajo era vivir en Japón._

_-Y con respecto a lo que dijo Chocolove… - Horo frunció el seño y negó con la cabeza. – Nada, olvídalo._

_Ren puso los ojos en blanco. Hubiera pasado tiempo o no, HoroHoro seguía siendo predecible. Decidió seguirle el juego, sólo por esta vez._

_-¿Qué con lo que dijo Chocolove? – preguntó. El ainu se sonrojó un poco._

_-¡Nada te dije! Enano metiche._

_-Mastodonte sin sesos – replicó el otro, viendo divertido la vergüenza del otro._

_-¡No soy un mastodonte sin sesos! – exclamó Horo, sólo para que su berrinche fuera cortado en seco por un par de labios sobre los suyos._

_-Como dije¿mastodonte sin sesos…? – repitió el chino, con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisita irónica. El ainu lo observaba con cautela, pero al momento sonrió._

_-No, aún no lo creo. Tendrás que empeñarte un poco más en convencerme._

_-Si lo pones así… - Ren sonrió un poco más. Al día siguiente tendría la mejor excusa de todas por no haber hecho la tarea._

**Fin**

(1) – Si no se acuerdan, Ren puso enter xD.

**Dedicado a la Kyky en su cumpleaños (aunque fue hace mucho o.o)!**

Entienda si no me salió muy gracioso, no es mi campo realmente xDDDD Ute lo sabe. Pero me pidió algo divertido, y acá esta. Rencentrico como a ute le gusta xD.

Bueno, para la demás gente que se pase por aca (o.o?), sé que esto es… cualquier cosa. Es patético, pero bueno… sinceramente se me ocurrió así, así salió, quejas a mi musa querida, que está muriendo ahí. Final abierto, si, para no caer en mas fluff innescesario xD intente que fuera lo más weirdo posible el final.

Perdón porque Ren está tan… OOC xDDD prefiero el PoV de Horo, pero bueno.

Nos vemos!

Read & Review! (aunque no valga la pena)

**Aome Faith Usui Jinx**


End file.
